Sonho Real - SasuNaru
by Ank-jkk
Summary: Naruto sabia que não devia, mas o gosto do perigo era maravilhoso. E esse gosto ficaria ainda melhor com um pouco de " Uchiha " no meio.


Naruto enfiava seus dedos bem fundo em seu interior, tentando se satisfazer. Amaldiçoava-se por se excitar na escola, e se aliviar no banheiro. Tentava, de todas as formas, abafar os gemidos e arfadas que teimavam em sair, já que para ele, perigo é uma das melhores coisas.

Amaldiçoava também o bendito moreno de tamanha perfeição, o garoto mais cobiçado, gostoso, maravilhoso, causador de sua estimulação no momento, Uchiha Sasuke. Este que Naruto era apaixonado.

Quem não ficaria?

Aqueles olhos negros engolidores de sanidade, aquele corpo tentador, aquele cabelo tão bem alinhado, o rosto tão bem desenhado, aquela pele pálida e aquela voz grossa que excitava qualquer um, não era difícil não ficar caidinho pelo garoto. O Uchiha reservado era do tipo que nunca dava bola a ninguém; não ligava para os sentimentos alheios.. Então, por que daria atenção ao Uzumaki, um mero aluno escondido no fundo da sala?

Este que agora fechava os olhos imaginando os dedos de Sasuke lhe invadindo lentamente, bem fundo... Ah, Naruto adoraria isso! Certo que estava desconfortável — era notável. Se masturbar em cima de um vaso sanitário era bem desconfortável. Sua mão esquerda deslizou para o seu membro, estimulando-o também.

Provavelmente o loiro já estaria naquilo há uma hora. Já havia passado mais de trinta minutos pois batera o sino para o próximo tempo momentos atrás, mas este preferiu matar a aula de português e fantasiar algo que, para ele, era impossível que acontecesse.

Em meio as arfadas contidas, Naruto escuta passos arrastados na cerâmica do banheiro, então diminui a velocidade de seus dedos, ficando atento. Mas, sua ganância era tanta que não se conteu e voltou a movimentá-los.

Para seu azar, uma arfada um pouco alta saíra, fazendo este se repreender por isso.

— Tem alguém aí? — A voz de um garoto ecoou no cômodo, logo voltando a ficar silencioso. Naruto não deu ouvidos, sequer escutou, então permaneceu com os movimentos e, sem querer, algo fez um barulho. Poderia ser seu pé na porta, ou o barulho do vaso, ou outra coisa, mas começou a escutar as portas das cabines sendo abertas. Sendo checadas.

Seu coração começou a palpitar, mas o sentimento de perigo aumentando dentro de si o deixava mais e mais excitado. A porta ao lado de sua cabine fora aberta, deixando mais nervoso. Logo a sua foi pressionada, mas esta estava trancada, então não foi aberta.

— Vou perguntar mais uma vez. Tem alguem aqui? — Voltou a perguntar. Naruto não teve escolha. Ou falaria, ou esta pessoa chamaria alguem e seria bem mais constrangedor.

— S-Sim... T-Tem... Hm.. — Respondeu, esforçando-se o maximo que conseguia para não gemer. Mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter seus gemidos.

— Você está bem?

— Ahr... E-Estou... — Sua mão ia cada vez mais rápido conforme sentia ser escutado com atenção.

— Está se masturbando? — O garoto perguntou. Sua voz grossa e rouca deixava Naruto atordoado. Estava se perguntado o por quê de não ser Sasuke este garoto.

— N-Nã-... Ahr... Ahr... P-Por favor... — Pediu, entre gemidos. Não estava ligando para mais nada, apenas em ser... — Por favor... M-Me foda..

Por um momento escutou o garoto suspirar.

— Você é louco de fazer isso aqui no banheiro da escola. E não, não vou fodê-lo. Você não sabe o que está pedindo. — Se afastou e andou ate a porta, fechando-a, mas não saindo. Queria escutar mais daqueles gemidos dóceis.

— A-Ahr... Droga... T-Tudo por sua c-culpa... S-Se não fosse tão... Ahr... P-Perfeito... Eu não estaria aqui... S-Sasuke... — Gemeu o nome do moreno de forma arrastada.

— Abra. — O garoto ordenou, fazendo os pelinhos do loiro se eriçarem. Com muita dificuldade, Naruto retirou seus dedos, sentindo um vazio em si, e curvou-se ate a fechadura da porta, destrancando-a, quase tendo uma parada cardíaca.

O motivo se suas suspiradas de ar apaixonadas, a perfeição da escola e o motivo de sua excitação se encontrava na sua frente. Tentou fechar a porta, mas o moreno fora mais rápido, abrindo-a e ficando cara a cara com o loiro, pronto para beijá-lo. Este que estava mais do que corado e com os olhos azuis arregalados.

— De quem é a culpa por você estar aqui mesmo? – Perguntou, vendo Naruto corar mais ainda e colocar ambas as mãos em seu membro, tentando escondê-lo, com vergonha. — Não vai me respond-

— S-Sua! — Falou um pouco alto, fechando os olhos para não ver a cara de deboche ou raiva do moreno, mas fora surpreendido por um selinho. Seu coração foi a mil com este pequeno gesto, arrepiando-o até os pelinhos da nuca.

— É minha culpa? — Perguntou, aproximando-se mais e trancando a porta da cabine. Lentamente segurou ambas as coxas grossas do loiro e as elevou até ter a visão do orifício Vermelhinho e molhado com pré-gozo. — Oh, céus... Sim, é minha culpa... — Aproximou-se do rosto ruborizado do loiro e o beijou intensamente. Sentindo o gosto adocicado do loiro lhe invadir a boca, deixando-o atordoado.

Já Naruto, por sua vez, diria que estava sonhando e que a qualquer momento acordaria. Talvez acordaria com o grito de sua matriarca, brigando-o por dormir até tarde, ou com o seu despertador. Ou também poderia acordar na sala de aula, com o professor de português, Kimimaru, brigando-o por dormir, pela centésima vez, na aula dele. Acordaria de pau duro, provavelmente.

Sentiu a lingua do moreno se familiarizar com sua boca, pedindo passagem para explorar mais ainda. O gosto de chocolate invadiu sua boca. Sasuke tinha um gosto maravilhoso!

Em certo momento, pôs seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno e intensificou mais ainda o beijo, ate que sentiu algo entrar dentro de si. Sentiu vontade de olhar, mas uma das mãos de Sasuke seguravam seu rosto, forçando-o a não parar o ósculo.

Logo mais alguma coisa entra, fazendo movimentos de tesoura. Naruto deduziu ser os dedos de Sasuke.

Quanto tempo sonhara com aquilo? Quantas ilusões passaram por sua mente, acreditando que elas nunca seriam reais?

E agora ele estava aqui, aos beijos com o garoto que era caidinho.

Gemia entre o beijo. Os dedos ágeis de Sasuke eram mais prazerosos que os seus — outra coisa notável.

Estava ficando ofegante, seu ar estava a fios, quando o moreno desfez o ósculo. Ambos se encaram por alguns segundos ate Sasuke retirar os dedos do interior do loiro e levantar, encarando-o. Começou a retirar a calça, fazendo o coração do menor virar uma bateria descontrolada. Logo ficou apenas de cueca, fazendo o volume ficar bem visível.

— Tire-a. — Ordenou. Naruto não falou nada, já que este " sonho " poderia acabar a qualquer momento, então apenas aproveitou. Segurou ambos os lados da roupa intima de Sasuke e puxou-a para baixo, fazendo o membro, já excitado, do moreno saltar, assustando-o.

Quando que imaginaria o pau de Sasuke daquele tamanho?!

Era enorme!

Naruto engoliu em seco, sentindo sua boca arder e se encher de saliva, implorando para colocar aquele objeto dos céus dentro da mesma. Estava esperando a ordem de Sasuke.

— Chupe com vontade, loirinho. — ordenou, puxando o cabelo amarelado de Naruto, fazendo este o encarar com um semblante de dor. — Se chupar mal, vou te foder até não conseguir andar. — Ameaçou e logo largou o cabelo alheio. Naruto encarou o membro exposto do moreno e logo segurou, sentindo um certo peso nas mãos e o mesmo estar molhado. Não perdeu mais tempo e abocanhou o membro alheio, sentindo o verdadeiro gosto do garoto que sempre fora apaixonado. Sasuke arfava ao sentir a cavidade quente do loiro que lhe tira a sanidade. Estava se controlando para não foder o garoto. Mas tinha que prepará-lo primeiro.

Naruto fazia movimentos bruscos para frente e para trás, fazendo com que isto emitisse um som indecente. Aumentou a velocidade, começando a gemer, até que sentiu seu cabelo ser agarrado brutalmente. Sasuke estava começando a ditar seus movimentos. A cada investida o loiro gemia, pois sentia o pau de Sasuke esquentar sua boca e tocar sua garganta. Momentos depois escutou os gemidos abafados de Sasuke, provavelmente chegando ao ápice.

De repente, sentiu sua boca ser invadida por um liquido quente, melado e com um gosto meio adocicado e meio azedo. Queria se afastar, mas a mão de Sasuke não permitiu tal ato.

— Engole tudinho. — Pressionou mais ainda a cabeça do loiro contra seu membro, e logo depois fazendo o ambiente ficar silencioso. Tão silencioso a ponto de ouvir o garoto engolir seu sêmen. — Isso.. — Soltou.

Naruto respirava descompassado. Escorou-se no vaso e fechou os olhos, pronto para acordar, quando sente sua mão ser puxada, um convite para que o mesmo levante. Esperava ser alguem de sua sala, acordando-o, mas ao abrir os olhos, era Sasuke. O moreno o levantou e o pôs de costas para si. Naruto estava nervoso. Nunca tinha colocado algo mais grosso dentro de si, a única coisa que costumava colocar era os próprios dedos.

— O que mais você usa pra se violentar? — O moreno perguntou, encarando o buraquinho avermelhado do loiro, que piscava para si.

— S-Só meus dedos... — Confessou, abaixando a cabeça. Do nada sua boca é invadida por dois dedos, assustando-o.

— Chupe. Deixe eles molhados. — Ordenou. Naruto sentiu os dedos se movimentarem em sua boca, fazendo ceder e começar a chupá-los. Os dedos grandes e finos do Uchiha tinham um gosto um pouco parecido com o sêmen do moreno. Alguns minutos depois Sasuke tira os dois dedos, já molhados, da boca do loiro.

Naruto arfava. Estava sentindo seu coração bater rapidamente. Não estava acreditando que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Não havia caído a ficha.

Enquanto pensava, fora invadido brutalmente pelos dedos de Sasuke. Estes que começaram a se movimentar para frente e para trás, simulando uma penetração. Naruto queria gemer alto, mas não podia. Mas Sasuke não colaborava! Ia cada vez mais fundo em seu interior.

Uma das mãos do moreno fora, sorrateiramente, ate o membro do Uzumaki, estimulando-o. Naruto iria ficar louco! Estava sendo provocado nos dois lados!

— Ahr... Sasu... ke... Por... Favor... Ahr.. M-Me b-beije... — Pediu entre gemidos, não obtendo resposta do moreno. Este apenas se aproximou dos lábios do loiro, que olhou para si, e o beijou ferozmente.

Sasuke estava prestes a pôr o terceiro dedo quando escuta passos na parte de fora da cabine. Havia gente no banheiro. Em momentos como esse que ele agradecia aos céus pela porta não ter espaços de alguns centímetros do chão, permitindo ver os pés da pessoa que estiver dentro da cabine.

Diminuiu um pouco a velocidade, fazendo movimentos lentos, e logo desfez o ósculo. Aproximou-se do ouvido do loiro.

—Shh... Tem gente aqui.— Alertou. Ele sabia que Naruto não estava em si no momento, mas é sempre bom avisar.

— Cara, tem uma mina muito gostosa no 2º B. — Falou uma das vozes.

— Quem é?

— Parece que o nome dela é Hinata... Algo assim.

— Ah, sei qual é essa aí. Concordo, ela gostosa demais.

— Sim. Ai, sabe aquele garoto loiro do 2º A?

— Hm... Naruto?

— Sim... Cara, olha, eu não sou gay, mas admito que quero muito tocar naquele corpo. É muito mais bem feito do que o das meninas!

— Verdade. Mas, olha, reza pra que ele não goste daquele garoto do terceiro.

— Sasuke?

– Esse mesmo. Se duvidar até tu é apaixonado nele.

— Eu? Ta ficando maluco, é? Eu lá gosto de moleque metido a besta.

— Falei em sentido figurado, imbecil. Todos, praticamente , gostam dele. Aquele cara faz macumba, só pode!

— Vai ver ele paga 'pras meninas darem em cima dele! — Riu. Sasuke rosnava com a conversa, mas, para não estragar seu momento maravilhoso, apenas ia escutar.

— Sei lá. Mano, soube que a raposinha ainda é virgem.

— Serão?

— Sim...

— Caraca. Com aquele corpo ainda é virgem? Jurava que ele já tinha dado pra muitos.

— Pois é. Acho que é por que ele só vive no fundo da sala dele, por isso quase ninguém nota ele.

— Também a-

— Eai, Kiba, Suigetsu! — Outra voz surgira, fazendo Sasuke ficar impaciente.

— Eai, Gaara! Beleza?

— Beleza. Vão matar aula aqui, é?

— Nada, a professora de matemática ta chata pra caramba hoje.

— É. Vou indo, o professor disse pra não demorar! Falou, Gaara, Kiba!

— Tchau, Suigetsu!

— Vai e não volta, demônio.

—Toma no cu!— A voz, já longe, fora escutava quase como um sussurro. Os meninos riram.

— Eai, tavam falando do que, Kiba?

— Praticamente nada. Só da gostosona do segundo B e a raposinha virgem do segundo A.

— Hinata e Naruto?

— É.

— Cara, vocês sabem que a Hinata é lésbica, ne?

— Vai virar hetera com a gente.

— Olha, não faz merda não.. Sabe quem é o irmão dela?

— E ela tem irmão?

— Tem, o Neji.

— Puts! aquele do terceiro C?!

— Ele mesmo. Ele é do tipo ciumento pra caramba, e se ele souber que alguem fez algo de errado com a irmãzinha dele... Ce sabe, ne?

— Sei.. Mano, vou indo, senão a desgraçada me da suspensão. Ate depois!

— Ta, vou contigo. Só vim passear mesmo. — Os passos foram ficando distantes e, por pura sorte, a porta fora fechada novamente.

— Que moleques irritantes. — Reclamou Sasuke, voltando a masturbar o loiro. O moreno não estava aguentando apenas pôr os dedos num interior que lhe acolhia tão bem. — Eu... Não aguento mais...

Retirou os dedos e, devagar, enfiou o membro, já melado, no interior do loiro. Este que gemeu alto com a invasão repentina. Sasuke, por mais que quisesse minuto fode-lo, estava preocupado se estava machucando.

— E-Está tudo bem? — Perguntou com dificuldade, sentindo seu membro ser esmagado pelo interior apertado do loiro.

— Aahr... S-Sim.. — Naruto estava ensandecido pelo prazer, não estava aguentando a demora do moreno, então resolveu se empurrar contra Sasuke, fazendo ambos gemerem.

— Ahr.. Ta louco? E se te machucar?!

— A-Apenas me foda, por f-favor. — suplicou. Sasuke não aguentou, segurou o quadril alheio e se empurrou contra o mesmo, fazendo um som de peles colidindo se fazer presente no banheiro. Saiu e entrou com força, gemendo junto ao loiro. Mais uma vez. E outra. E mais outra. Na quinta vez, parou de "brincar" e resolveu levar a sério. Estocou o loiro diversas vezes, fazendo este gemer bastante.

O moreno sabia que o loiro não estavam em sã consciência para medir a consequência de seus atos — como gemer alto, então colocou a mão na boca alheia, tapando-a. O som dos gemidos saiam abafados, mas ainda audíveis.

Sasuke continuou a penetrar o loiro, este que enlouquecia cada vez mais. Depois de algumas estocadas, parou, abriu a porta da cabine e puxou o loiro para fora, virando ele e o colocando de frente para a pia. Antes de voltar com sua diversão, andou até a porta e a trancou, previnindo de que alguem entrasse.

Retornou ao lugar onde estava e segurou o quadril do loiro e o penetrou com força — força ate demais, pois este arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeca para trás, gemendo.

Suas estocadas iam ficando cada vez mais rápidas, o interior do loiro o apertava de forma que o levava ao paraíso. Curvou-se e segurou o membro alheio, masturbando-o.

Naruto estava sendo guiado pelo puro prazer. Suas pernas bambeavam como cordas no ar, no canto de sua boca escorria um pouco de saliva — isso por não fechar a boca. Mas não era pra tanto, Sasuke o fodia como nunca havia imaginado ser fodido um dia. Não estava fácil fechar a boca ou tentar recuperar um pouco do fôlego. Quando este segurou seu membro, Naruto sentiu lágrimas banharem seu rosto. Era muito prazeroso ser violentado dos dois lados ao mesmo tempo! Sentiu o orgasmo mais maravilhoso de sua vida se aproximar, então apertou a mão na pia e se desfez intensamente na mão do moreno.

Sasuke sorriu ao ver o loiro acabado. Mas ia acabar mais ainda com ele, pois não havia gozado. O Uchiha queria, claramente, gozar dentro do loiro. Ele merecia. Não deveria ter pedido para que um mero " desconhecido " o fodêsse. Depois de algumas estocadas fortes, Sasuke conseguiu alcançar o ponto de prazer do loiro, este que quase caiu no chão, mas as mãos de Sasuke foram mais ágeis, o segurando.

O moreno percebeu que aquele ponto era o lugarzinho da magia do loiro e, provavelmente, este ainda não havia chegado ate lá. Nem os dedos de Sasuke, que era grandes, não conseguiriam alcançar o ponto do loiro. O moreno continuou a estocá-lo naquela posição, acertando-o diversas vezes. Uns minutos depois sentiu seu ápice próximo, aumentando a velocidade de seu quadril. Ate que se desfez dentro do interior alheio. Gemeu baixinho enquanto chegava ao limite.

Ficou um tempo dentro do loiro, tentando controlar sua respiração, assim como o menor. Logo depois saiu, arfando e Naruto também.

— Ahr... Garoto... Por que nunca me disse que gostava de mim? — Sasuke perguntou, virando o loiro, fazendo este o encarar.

—... Eu... Eu achava que... Você ia zombar de mim... — Respondeu dando pausas para respirar.

– E por que eu zombaria de você?

— Talvez... Eu não seja bonito como as meninas... Ou.. Eu não fale com ninguém, a não ser minha única amiga..?

— Você não é feio... Ér...?

— Naruto.

— Naru-... Você é o garoto de quem estavam falando?

— Hm? Falando?

– É... Nada... Esquece.. — Sasuke lembrou que o loiro não estava em si no momento que entraram no banheiro, acabando não escutando a conversa. — Você não é feio. Não se diminua, está me escutando? Você é lindo. — O loiro corou com o elogio repentino, abaixando o olhar para o chão . — Olhe para mim. Se você tivesse me dito antes, eu com certeza faria algo.

O loiro permaneceu calado, corado e encarando o peitoral do moreno. Este que, de repente, o elevou, sentando-o na pia. Naruto reclamou por suas nádegas estarem doloridas.

— Dói?

— S-Sim...

— Vem.. — Puxou carinhosamente a cabeça do loiro, deitando-a na curva de seu pescoço. — Naru... É a primeira vez que se masturba pensando em mim? — Perguntou, recebendo um aceno negativo. — Ahr... Garoto... — Abraçou o loiro. Sasuke levantou o rosto do loiro, fazendo este ficar cara a cara consigo. O encarou e percebeu o quanto ele realmente era lindo. Cabelos macios loiros, olhos azuis claros da cor do céu, pele bronzeada... Sentiu uma vontade súbita de marcá-lo como nunca havia sentido em fazer com alguem. Aproximou-se do rosto do loiro e beijou sua bochecha, logo indo em direção ao pescoço dele. Beijou o local fazendo Naruto se arrepiar, e depois mordeu. Afastou-se e analisou o rosto de dor do loiro, que arfava. — Você é meu, entendeu?

— A-Ahr... Isso dói, Sas-

Fora interrompido por um beijo do moreno, este que logo quebrou o ósculo.

— Não diga nada... Apenas deite aqui e me deixe aproveitar esse momento.. — O abraçou.

— Isso... É um sonho tão real... — Murmurou.

— É real... Mas não deixa de ser um sonho dos céus. — Respondeu, acariciando o cabelo alheio.

Isso. Agora caiu a ficha para Naruto. Ele realmente transou com Sasuke.

_Realmente me desculpe se tiver algum erro na fanfic :v_


End file.
